The present disclosure relates to a conductive paste for external electrodes and a multilayer ceramic electronic component manufactured using the same.
A multilayer ceramic electronic component includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes facing each other, having at least one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic electronic component has been widely used in mobile communications devices such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, and the like.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components also tend to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized. Accordingly, a multilayer ceramic electronic component is also required to have a small size and high capacitance.
To this end, a multilayer ceramic electronic component in which the number of stacked dielectric layers is increased through the dielectric layers and internal electrodes having reduced thicknesses, and thicknesses of external electrodes formed on the exterior thereof have also been reduced.
In addition, as many functions in devices requiring high reliability, such as vehicle control systems or medical devices, are digitized and demand therefor increases, multilayer ceramic capacitors are also required to have high reliability in order to meet the demands above.
Causes of reliability problems may include a plating solution infiltration occurring in a plating process, cracking due to external shocks, and the like.
In order to solve the above-described problems and improve reliability, a resin composition containing a conductive material may be applied to electrode layers of the external electrodes to absorb an external shock and prevent a plating solution from being infiltrated.